Presently available fishing line deflector members in the form of dodgers or lures necessitate the cutting of the fishing line which is then tied to each end of the dodger or lure. This not only means that the line must be broken but the dodger or lure remains in a fixed position relative to the line and provides a resistance which a striking fish is then able to use for breaking the line between the hook and the dodger or lure.